A video service is capable of sending audio, visual, closed caption, application, and other data content to a receiving device. The receiving device typically presents one or more of the audio, visual, closed caption, application, and other data content to the viewer, such as on a television device. In some cases, the viewer would like to use their mobile device, such as a mobile phone, to interact with the video content. However, how to most effectively interact with the audiovisual content on the receiving device using the mobile phone tends to be problematic due to synchronization issues. In one case the viewer may want to receive audiovisual content on a receiver such as a television device. At the same time the user may want to receive adjunct associated content on a second screen, e.g. a mobile device such as a smartphone or a tablet. The content received on the second screen device may be same as alternate content associated with the audiovisual content being received on the television. The user may typically like these two contents be presented on the primary and second screen device in a synchronized manner. In other case the content received on the second screen device may be alternative components (e.g. alternative camera angle) not currently presented on the primary device. The user may typically like these two contents be presented on the primary and second screen device in a synchronized manner. In some cases the term companion device may be used for the second screen device.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.